The Night of Your Life
by Clementine McFly
Summary: When Jack asks Rose out on a date, he doesn't expect so much to go wrong. But he ends up giving Rose and himself the night of their lives. A one-shot.


**Hey guys!**

**Here is a little V-Day one shot for all of you Jack and Rose lovers. Oh and by the way, it takes place in the late 90's. I stole a little part inspired by "This Boy's Life" which Leo starred in... so yeah, that's a disclaimer to Tobias Wolff. Oh yeah, and there's a part from Titanic. It belongs to James Cameron.**

**Thanks,**

**Extreme Gemini**

Jack walked across the hallway nervously. Rose was at her locker, getting her books. "Hey." He had his hands in his pockets and was slouching. She turned around and flashed him a priceless smile.

"Hi, Jack."

"So I was thinking about when we were going to have that date we talked about... Does tomorrow night work for you?"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Alright... I guess that doesn't have to be awkward. I guess Valentine's day it is." Rose shut her locker and started to walk to class.

"Rose, I didn't know it was Valent-" Jack threw his head back on the lockers. "Shit." _Wait to go, idiot. You finally got a date with Rose DeWitt Bukater and you just had to fuck it up. _

"You're going out with her... On Valentine's day?"

"Yes... When I suggested tomorrow she was like, 'Oh, I guess that doesn't have to be awkward.' I'm humiliated." Jack leaned against the courtyard wall.

"Good luck getting in to her pants," Fabrizio joked.

"Thanks Fabri," Jack said sarcastically.

"No problem." Fabri didn't exactly understand sarcasm.

"I don't even want to get in to Rose's pants. I want to take it slow with her. I mean, who knows if I'll ever get a chance with a girl like her again?"

"Come on boyo, there are tons of hot girls who would gladly date you." Tommy puffed cigarette smoke out of his mouth.

"True, but none of them are Rose. Have you looked at her?"

"Yes, we know, she looks like some sort of Disney princess."

"But have you _really _looked at her? She's just so... exhilarating! And the only thing better than her face is her passionate personality."

Fabri laughed tauntingly, "Jack is in love!"

Jack hit his arm lightly, "Shut up."

"Jack loves Rose!" Tommy had joined in.

"Fuck you!"

"_Jack and Rose sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" They sang loudly.

"Fuck you!" Jack screamed this time. "Fuck you!"

"_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" _Fabrizio started sucking his thumb.

"Fuck you!"

Fabri and Tommy just laughed but Jack was infuriated.

_Does my hair look stupid? No, it doesn't Jack. Did I dress up too much? No, stop worrying. She's gonna go crazy for you. Ah, who am I kidding? _Jack stopped over thinking it and knocked on Rose's door. He had purchased a rose for her. _Jack, what were you thinking bringing a rose? Everyone knows that roses are a third date flower. Plus, her name is Rose. Real corny. _The door opened and Jack felt sweat beads forming in the wrong places.

"Hi, Jack!" Rose stepped in front of him gracefully in a minty green julep dress. The dress had a little cloth flower in the front. She looked so delicate, like a doll. Her red curls looked wind-blown and her body went perfectly with the dress.

"Rose... Hi." He couldn't stop looking at her in astonishment. _What the hell is wrong with you? _"These are for you." Jack handed her the rose.

"You really shouldn't have. But it's beautiful, Jack, truly."

"Are you ready to go?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically, "Yes."

Jack put his hand out politely and helped her step down the steps. When they approached his truck, Jack went to the other side of the car and opened up the door for her. _What a gentleman, _Rose thought.

On the way to the restaurant, the worst happened. Jack's car broke down. "Shit," Jack said under his breath. "I'm sorry, Rose." The fact that he drove that old clunker embarrassed Jack enough.

"No, it's fine, Jack. Things like this happen." Even though Rose was being very polite about the situation, Jack was still completely and utterly humiliated. He went to the front of his truck to check it out.

"Is everything okay?"

"My battery is dead. We're gonna have to call AAA. I'm so sorry, Rose."

"Jack, stop apologizing! We can just walk."

"Alright... I guess that could be okay."

"Come on."

They walked to the restaurant, but by the time they had gotten there, it was too late. Jack was beyond irritated. He wanted this night to be perfect but it was turning in to a train-wreck. "I'm waisting your time, aren't I?"

"Nah, restaurants are so cliché anyways. Let's do something else." Rose looked up at him, hoping for something adventurous.

Jack thought of the perfect thing, "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and they ran to the side of the road. Jack put his other hand up. "Taxi!"

"Jack! What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Rose looked up at him fondly. The taxi stopped and Jack opened up the door. He put his hand on her back tenderly as she climbed in to the cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"Uh, Woodrow Falls, please."

"Seriously? Kid, that'll cost you a lot."

Jack looked at Rose who was squeezing his hand. She looked at him anxiously. "It's fine."

The cab driver sighed, "Alright."

The taxi stopped in the tiny little town of Woodrow Falls. "Thank you sir!" Jack handed him the twenty dollar bill. He and Rose had held hands the whole ride. She occasionally smiled at Jack which made him smile. It was a chain reaction.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" Rose was being lead by Jack to this mysterious place.

"Nope!"

They ran for a few minutes when Jack stopped at the forest. He pulled Rose through the woodland area until they reached a lovely, calm, clean lake. "Here we are."

"Jack, this is beautiful." Rose looked up at Jack beaming, trying to hint something.

"What?"

She stepped up on to a rock victoriously, "Jack Dawson, I challenge you to a skinny dip." Jack's eyes widened. He couldn't speak. "Do you accept?" He nodded eagerly. "Okay..." Rose started to slip her dress over her head. All she was in was a lace bra and underpants. _She is flawless, _Jack thought. "Well, Dawson...What are you waiting for? Take off your shirt."

"Fine then... But don't be mean about it. I'm a little scrawny. I haven't finished puberty yet." She giggled. Jack took off his shirt. He didn't look scrawny at all, actually more rugged than Rose would have expected. Then, Jack took off his blue jeans, revealing Superman boxers.

Rose dove in to the water like a mermaid of some sort. Jack goofily jumped in, attempting a flip. She couldn't stop laughing. "Now... For the moment of truth." She shimmied out of her white lacy panties and held them up. Jack swallowed a whole wad of saliva as he shuttered from the piercing cold. Rose threw her panties on the surface. "Your turn!"

Jack cracked a silent chuckled and turned scarlet. The next second, Superman wasn't there to protect his crotch. Rose unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. She definitely wasn't that "little miss perfect" you would think she was... Rose was wild, and Jack liked it.

After their skinny dip, Jack put his clothes back on immediately. As for Rose, she took her time. She seemed to be okay with the fact that Jack had full visual access to her naked body and was sort of staring. "Shit!"

"What?"

"My dress is soaking wet!"

"Oh crap... Well, you could wear my shirt. It'll be long enough, right?"

"I guess, it could." Jack handed her his flannel shirt and watched as she buttoned it. "Oh! My aunt and uncle have a house here. They ought'a have something. We could go to their house but my Aunt Helen's jeans may be a little... wide for you."

Jack opened the door to his aunt and uncle's home. Rose ran in and grabbed a pair of yoga pants from the top of the dresser and slipped them on. They were a little loose, but comfortable.

"So... What now, Jack Dawson?" Rose grabbed his hand as she left the house.

Jack stopped her and leaned in, giving her a kiss full of passion and heat. He gripped her waist tightly like he wanted her more than anything. Rose started to kiss back, moving her lips slowly with his. Jack's tongue finally made his way in to her mouth. She ran her hands through his blonde hair and pressed herself against his chest. They finally released. "This is the best night of my life." She smiled, biting her lip slightly. He leaned in again and kissed her once again. "Um, want to go somewhere private?" Rose nodded and they were off for another adventure.

They went back to the lake and sat on a boulder. It was already two. "What do you think your parents are your parents thinking now?"

"They're away, thank god. We can stay here." Rose pulled Jack closer to him as he put his arm around her. Their finger's intertwined and Jack smiled down at Rose.

"Are you nervous?"

Rose shook her head, "No." She kissed his fingers one-by-one. He was doing everything he could to keep it together. "Put your hands on me, Jack." She led Jack's hand to her breast. He couldn't believe he was doing this. They kissed with total adoration for one another.

They didn't have sex... They made love.

Jack was shaking afterward. There he was, on a rock, with Rose. And they did it. It was too good to be true. "You're trembling." Rose was cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be alright." Jack crashed his lips in to her's.

Jack and Rose got a ride home from a truck. She feel asleep on his shoulder as his chin pressed against her forehead. It was almost morning and his parents were probably... no, definitely going to _kill_ him. But it was worth it. He spent the best night of his life with the perfect girl... And it was just the beginning of something incredible.


End file.
